Field Trip To London
by CahduhCahduh
Summary: Clark's class all goes to London, England for a class trip. Along the way, Clark runs into some odd people. HarryPotter Crossover
1. Default Chapter

Clark leaned against a rail in the airport, bored and tired. He watched as Lana said goodbye to Jason, holding him close. He felt the jealousy rise in his body, and looked down and saw he crushed the rail with his fist. He smiled sheepishly and stepped away from the rail.

It was a class field trip to London, to study the art and culture of Medieval England. Clark was just relieved to get away from Smallville, the caves, Jor-El, and especially Lois Lane. He smiled as Chloe walked towards him, her big heavy suitcase dragging behind her.

"Think you have enough Clo?" Clark asked, who couldn't help but laugh

"You wouldn't understand you are a guy, you could wear the same plaid thing everyday, and not care… _I _on the other hand…" Chloe snapped back, tired from dragging it everywhere.

"Yeah, I get it. We better get to our terminal…" Clark said, and much to Chloe's relief, he picked up hers. She also noticed he carried it with amazing ease.

"Farm does well for you Clark. Nervous?" Chloe asked, knowing Clark's slight fear of heights. He looked back to her and gave her a nervous, but confident smile.

They both walked to the terminal, seeing students from their class every so often along the way. They sat down in the chairs, waiting to board the plane. Clark watched it uneasily. _Why am I so scared of planes? If we were to… crash, I surely wouldn't die, and I would save Lana and Chloe first thing. But of course they would also learn my secret…_

"Hey guys." Lana said, smiling and putting down her bag. Clark smiled to Lana and she laughed at his smile. "Don't worry Clark!"

He nodded and then looked up as they started boarding. Clark handed Chloe her bag, and as soon as they weight got to her arms, she feel back down on the chair. They all laughed and proceeded to the plane.

Clark gripped the arm rest as they started to take-off, he realized they he was beginning to crush it, to he released it. Lana placed her hand on Clark's tense shoulder. She felt it relax and he mumbled a thank you. Chloe leaned back in the chair, placed her headphones on her ears, and fell asleep almost instantly.

Clark picked up a can of Coke, and felt it cave in from his grip. He let go immediately, and looked at his hands. He felt really good, but he couldn't keep his powers under control. He looked out the window and saw the sun, and realized that was the reason.

"Maybe If I just go to sleep… I won't crush anything else." Clark whispered to himself and placed his head back against the chair. Lana heard what he said and looked up from her magazine, looking at him with a confused face.

"We are starting to descend now, please put your trays in the upright position and buckle your seatbelt." Clark woke up and looked at his watch. He was surprised he slept the whole time. Lana and Clark looked over at Chloe and burst out laughing. Her hair was sticking up and out, and looked like she was electrocuted.

"Humph." Chloe grumbled and placed a hat on her hair, so they would keep laughing.

"You slept the whole time Clark." Lana said, smiling.

"Yeah, I feel great. Being up in the sky makes me feel strong." Clark admitted,

"Let's just get off as fast as possible. I refused to use their bathroom, and I have to go really bad." Chloe said, grabbing all her stuff.


	2. Impact

"Follow our chaperone. Pay attention!" Chloe snapped at Clark, as he marveled at the city. They class was walking to the metro station, to get to their hotel rooms.

Clark felt a jab as he looked over at Chloe. "What is it?"

"Look," Chloe said, pointing into an alley. "Four people wearing robes walk into a dead-end alley. Where would they be going?"

Lana laughed and rolled her eyes "We take reporter from the weird, yet she seems to find some anyway. Let's hurry up, we are lagging behind." Lana said, speeding up.

Clark pulled Chloe away and continued walking, with her looking back every moment to see if she could spot where the people were going. Clark sighed and looked to the wall and used his X-Ray vision. He gasped.

He watched the four bodies walk into the wall and disappear. He paused, and considered walking over to the wall to go through. He shook away the thought and told himself it was probably just a room made from lead or something.

"Let's go Chloe, we can investigate later." Lana urged, trying to catch up to the class. Chloe nodded and they all walked towards the metro station.

**At the hotel**

Chloe and Lana stood in their bathroom, Lana brushing her teeth, and Chloe trying to recover her hair in the nest on her head. They heard a knocking on the door and knew it to be Clark. Lana walked over to the door and opened it, and Clark stepped into the room.

"Hey Clark, who is your roommate?" Lana asked, after rinsing her mouth.

"Actually, I have a room to myself… my parents made sure of it." Clark admitted. _Actually, they are worried I might wake up floating above the bed, or they might catch me using my powers. _Lana and Chloe looked to each other, their eyebrows raised slightly.

"So, you want to go around? We each have a paper to write, might as well start now, so we can tour later." Lana asked

"Where to first then?" Chloe asked, spraying product after product in her hair to try and tame it.

"Well," Clark said, looking down at his paper. "King's Cross Station will get us to an art museum. And it's early in the morning, and the rest of the class is probably sleeping. The time difference and all. I actually feel great."

They all packed a small bag and after telling their chaperone, they left to King's Cross Station.

**King's Cross Station**

"Okay… it's seems to be packed." Clark said, walking through the train station.

"Do you realize how many kids are walking by with carts? And did you notice they all wear robes? And half of them have a cage with a cat or an owl in it!" Chloe said, her suspicions raised.

Clark turned around just as a cart rammed into him. He grabbed with his hands, and crunched up the front half. A kid ran up, apologizing then looked to the cart, then back to Clark.

"Bloody Hell, how did you do that? That cart is heavy! It should've at least knocked you over… and you crushed it! With your bare hands!"

Clark looked back to Lana and Chloe, who were both talking to a man who worked there. He sighed with relief as they didn't catch him getting hit. He turned back to the kid, his mind racing for an excuse.

(Hey everybody, I hope you like it. Please R & R, I don't own any HP or Smallville characters)


	3. The train

"Harry! Look at this!" The boy shouted to another, who came with a cart. Clark looked to that kid's cart, and saw an owl staring at him. He shuddered at the creepy bird then looked to the two boys. They looked 3-4 years younger then him,

The first boy had blazing red hair and freckles. He was excited at Clark's ability. The other boy had large blue eyes and watched Clark with curiosity. He had messy dark hair, much like him own.

"Please, can you be quiet about this? I am not used to people seeing how… _different_ I am." _Please just go, please never see me again. Please keep my life a secret._

Clark thought, hoping to not draw any more attention.

"Are you a wizard? Did you use wandless magic to do that?" The red-haired boy asked. Clark just stared at him in utter disbelief and confusion.

"Wizard? What?" Clark asked. The red-haired boy was nudged and he glared at him. "I am Clark…" he said, as they turned to look at him.

"Well Clark, I am Ron, this is Harry Potter. Can you explain to us how you did that if you aren't magic?" Ron asked. Clark shifted uncomfortably.

"Um…" Clark started, not knowing what to say.

"This guy is bloody brilliant? Please say you are going to Hogwarts!" Ron exclaimed,

"Um sure…" Clark said, going with the flow.

"How did you do the wandless magic?" Harry said, speaking up.

"I don't have a wand… or use one." Clark admitted, not understanding at all what was going on. _Who are these boys? What do they keep talking about? Maybe if I just keep acting like I know what I am doing… I can get away…I think if I run now, they might cause a scene._

"No wand?!" A brown haired girl asked, walking up to Ron and Harry. Clark groaned, wondering how he could get the kids to leave him alone. "I find that remarkable, I am Hermione. Explain how you can do magic without using a wand. What year are you? Are you muggle born?"

_What the hell?! Lana… Chloe, please finish talking to the man, I need help over here. I thought I was getting away from freaks! _Clark thought, looking to Lana and Chloe. He groaned as he realized Chloe seemed to be flirting with the Londoner, and he was stuck.

"We have to go! You come sit with us, and you can explain everything!" Ron said, assuming Clark was a first-time student at Hogwarts. He guessed Clark to be in his 7th year of magic. He pushed Clark to the brick wall. Clark turned back to Ron, looking at him as if he was insane. "Go!" Ron said

Clark could not believe what he was getting himself into. He was pushed by Ron to the wall. He put his hand against it, and gasped as his hand went right through. Clark stepped slowly thought the wall and looked around. There was a train with bunches of people.

Clark walked through the train, following Ron, Hermione and Harry. He was pointed to a little compartment and he stepped in, and sat down, next to a man asleep.

"Who is that?" Ron asked

"Professor Lupin." Hermione said, pointing to his suitcase.

"Wait… where exactly are we going?" Clark asked, his voice becoming worried and concerned.


	4. Dementor

"I am on a school field trip, and I should not be in here!" Clark cried out, as the train started moving.

"Are you a muggle?" Ron asked, his eyes widening

"What the hell is a muggle?" Clark asked, trying to stop himself from strangling the kid. _Where am I? I can't believe I left! How did I go through the brick wall? Lana and Chloe will be so pissed. I haven't even thought about what my father will do!_

"A human." Hermione said.

Clark froze. He didn't know what to say. He watched the three kids look at him strangely and they were all intrigued. "Of course I am…" Clark said cautiously, his voice shaking.

"That must be impossible! No human can get to the platform! He must be a wizard, but why is he not aware of it?!" Hermione asked

The train slammed to a stop and the lights flickered. Ron looked out the window and Harry opened the door and looked out.

"What's going on?" Clark asked

"I don't know, this has never happened before." Hermione replied, watching as the window froze up and their breaths all became visible. A hooded figure came the compartment and the door opened up. Clark watched as the deathly creature stared at them.

Clark watched as Harry started breathing deeply and began to faint. Clark stood before the figure "Stop!" He yelled at it, unsure if he should touch it or not, the creature floated in front of him. He was wondering what it was doing until a bright light flashed behind him. He turned around to see the man, who had a stick pointed to the figure. The figure floated away.

"What was that?" Clark asked the man, looking to Hermione and Ron's dazed, horrified looks. He looked down to Harry, who was passed out on the floor.

"You." Clark froze as the man had the stick pointed to him. "What are you? That dementor did not affect you at all. There has never been anything to not be hurt by a dementor. Petrificus Totalus." Clark felt his body freeze up as he couldn't move.

"What did you do to me?!" Clark demanded as soon as his body could move. Clark, in a rage, grabbed the man and slammed him against the wall. Clark knew if he didn't calm down, he could easily kill the man.

"A simple spell! Until we find out who you are!" The man said, staring at Clark. Clark took a deep breath and set the man down. "What are you?" The man asked forcefully, lifting his wand to Clark again.

_These people are magic! All of them! Magic can affect me, I know that. I must be careful. I wonder why that creature didn't. Once this damn train stops, I am running back to London. _Clark thought, reminding himself that Lana almost killed him when she was possessed by a witch.

Lupin waited for a reply, but when he didn't receive a reply, he muttered another spell, and his wand flashed. When the light from his wand died down he looked to the boy, who stood there, unaffected.

Clark couldn't help but smile. He watched the man whisper the spell, and the flash, but he watched as a ray came towards him. He easily moved away from it. _Magic may affect me, but I can run faster then a speeding bullet! And once this train stops.. I am running straight back to London!!!_


	5. Lupin and Clark

"Listen, I don't want any trouble. I didn't even mean to get on the train okay? I am an innocent high schooler, and once we are off the train, I will leave." Clark said cautiously, watching the wand pointed at his neck.

"He should go to Hogwarts! Look how powerful he is! He was hit, but it didn't even affect him!" Ron cried out, Clark decided to keep it secret that he simply dodged it.

"Don't want anyone hurt… I am sorry for what I did before. You startled me, that's all. I am not used to being… hit with magic." Clark said, trying to persuade Lupin to put his wand down. He finally did and they all sat back down.

It was awkward silence in the compartment, and Clark tried not to let him be annoyed by the stare he was getting from Lupin.

"Tell us what you are boy" Lupin finally said, after a long period of silence. He watched the boy wince and he shook his head.

_Why is he so interested in me? I find out that there is a population of wizards, but of course, I am left all alone. There is no other Kryptonian, it is only I. _Clark thought, he ignored Lupin's questioned and noticed a scar on Harry's head, in the shape of a lightening bolt.

"What is that from?" Clark asked pointing to the scar. He watched Harry clamp up. "Sorry didn't mean to offend you, something personal I assume."

Harry looked at Clark. Clark seemed different, just like he was. Lupin still didn't trust Clark, and grasped his wand, ready in case Clark tried anything. "No, it's alright. It's a scar, from when my parents were killed. I wish I knew my parents."

Clark laughed and then realized the glares he got from each of them. "Sorry, it's just I never knew my parents, I was adopted. Then, one day, I came in contact with my father, he wanted me to do something against my will, and he almost succeeded." Clark said, thinking about Jor-El.

"What could he possibly want you to do?" Hermione asked, piqued.

"Conquer man." Clark said truthfully, and then smiled. They all thought him to be joking. Little did they know that it was true.

The train stopped and everyone looked up. Clark was relieved, it was nightfall and he knew he would be in deep trouble with the school, Chloe, Lana… and his parents. Mainly his parents.

"I will take Clark to see Albus, you children know where to go." Lupin said, grabbing his suitcase.

"Why can't I just leave?" Clark asked, misery consuming him.

"And how will you do that? Run?" Lupin quipped,

"Um…" Clark started. _Maybe I should keep my running abilities secret then…_

"Bye Clark, Sorry for dragging you into this." Ron said,

"Clark, I hope you stay here. You have amazing wizardly abilities; I wonder why you never got an owl to attend Hogwarts. Find me; I would love for you to show me your knowledge." Hermione said, giving Clark a sweet smile.

"Hey! Harry!" Clark called out. The boy turned and faced him. "Listen, I know what it is like to be alone also, don't think it's only you." Clark said, hoping he would be able to help Harry cheer up some. Harry just snorted in disbelief.

"Come Clark." Lupin ordered, and Clark turned to follow the man. He saw a huge castle and gasped. _Why has no one seen this castle? _Clark thought, and lastly,_ Should I run back to London? But where is London? I don't know what way to go…_

(If you havent noticed, I am going by the third book, I hope you like! R & R, much appreciated!)


	6. The feast

"Albus, this boy was put onto the train by three curious wizards." Lupin explained to Albus Dumbledore. Clark looked at the man. He couldn't help but admit he looked _old… really old! _He had a long white beard; Clark wondered how he could grow hair that long.

"Ah let me guess," Dumbledore said, smiling slightly, "Mr. Potter, Weasly, and Ms.Granger." Lupin nodded, watching the boy from the corner of his eye. "Lupin, I would suggest you go find Professor Snape, he has it ready. Why don't you leave me here with Mr. Kent"

"Um, how did you know my name?" Clark asked, almost frightened.

"I know many things. Now, I hear you are susceptible to magic one moment, but next, you aren't. I also hear you aren't affected by a dementor."

"How did you know all that?" Clark asked, following the man down the steps.

"You needn't know how I know. All I want to know if you are a wizard." Albus said, making his way to the Great Hall. "Now, I hear you have made friends in Gryffindor, so you shall stay there. And your stuff is already in your room."

Clark stopped walking. "How did you know where my room was? What about Chloe, and Lana? Gryffindor?"

"Your two muggle friends have been taken care of; they don't think you have even come to London." Albus said calmly. Clark just stood in utter confusion. "Come Clark, you shouldn't miss the ceremony. Although tomorrow, instead of class, you will report straight to me"

Clark followed Albus, his mind racing. _Where am I? Will they be able to tell me about Krypton? What will my parents think? A school of wizards? Chloe would love it here. I will stay a day or two… and then I will go home… only a day. _Clark promised himself.

Clark gasped as doors opened to a giant room, full of students. Candles floated in the air, and the ceiling looked like a night sky! Clark realized the whole school was looking at him in curiosity. He shifted uncomfortably in the unwanted attention.

"Dear boy," Albus whispered to him, pointing to a table. "I would suggest sitting down with yours friends." Clark just nodded slowly and hurried over to a seat next to Ron. Ron seemed excited, as well as Hermione.

"Bloody hell! The headmaster let you stay! For how long? What classes will you be taking? Are you a wizard?!" Ron asked excitedly, not taking a breath between questions. All Clark did was shrug in reply; he was as confused as Ron.

Clark felt glazes on him until Albus began making a speech. He only caught every other word; he was distracted at such a mystical room. Clark jumped as food appeared on all the plates. Kids began grabbing at the food, he took note how Ron seemed to grab a lot.

"Aren't you going to eat Clark? They won't run out!" Ron said, his mouth full of food. Hermione looked at him in disgust.

Clark shrugged and mad a bold move. "I don't need to eat food; I get my energy from the sun." Clark said. _I can't believe it, I haven't told anyone since Pete, and he didn't even know I didn't need to eat! This felt great to be able to tell! Here I am safe, I think I can trust these people. _Clark smiled.

"Are you serious?" A red-haired boy came up, looking a year or so younger then Clark. He noticed a resemblance to Ron.

"That's incredible!" Another boy said who liked identical to the other. "Are you human?" he asked,

Clark blushed slightly, not knowing if he was ready to reveal to everyone. Ron laughed, "I am sure he will tonight! Wont you Clark?" He asked, Clark nodded, his confident smile returning.

(Ooooooookay, let me make note here that 1. I love Harry Potter, BUT I am no fanatic, I don't spend hours and hours memorizing the books. All I do is read them, as normal people should. And, I will be adding some of my own characters, into Hogwarts, For my friend I don't want to be bugged about that also. I like the reviews (Most of them) and I plan to continue the story.)


End file.
